I Don't Need You Again
by Cassie M. M
Summary: This is a song-fic for KougaxKagome. Hope you like it! Rating for minor language. I can't say much here, it'll ruin the plot, but basically Kagome's heart was broken by Inuyasha, she heals, and sings a song at Miroku's birthday party where Inuyasha is at.


****

OMG! I finally got this posted up! After, like, THREE DAYS of working on it! I'm so proud of myself. =D. PLUS I was really close to four thousand without these author notes! That is probably, like, the longest I've EVER written. Omfg. I'm so hyper now. =D. BTW, the theme is modern day, everyone's there, etc. Well, everyone extremely important. And a few non-important people that I kinda just wanted to have pop up in here. =3. The songs used in this song-fic are:

**Whispers in the Dark, by: Skillet**

**High School Never Ends, by: Bowling for Soup**

**And finally, Bad Boy by: Cascada. If you haven't heard it before, I suggest you listen to it while reading when the song comes up. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own ANYTHING except for the idea of this!**

**BTW, if you do not like Kikyou bashing (There is a little, though not much) or the KougaxKagome pairing, leave because I don't think you'll like this and I don't want you to waste time reading something you aren't even gonna like.**

**I don't need you again.**

_Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha!" she cried out to the silver haired boy with little white dog ears poking out, who was teasing her by running just a little too fast for her to catch him._

That had been six months ago. When she was still going out with him happily. Inuyasha… the guy who had stolen her heart from the first time she met him, and then broke it into little pieces, as if it were nothing. She'd stood for so much, looked past so many mistakes he made… then the one thing she couldn't stand. The one thing that had broken her and left Kagome feeling empty inside like there was nothing left to live for.

Hell, if it wasn't for Sango, Kagome probably wouldn't have made it four months…. Sango had helped Kagome and said that Inuyasha was an idiot for the things he did to make Kagome feel better, even though she still felt like life really wasn't worth living.

Then Kouga started coming around again. She gave a little smile as she thought about it.

_She slapped him across the cheek. "Excuse you." She snarled at him._

That had been maybe a month into when she was dating that _pig_ Inuyasha.

_Kouga stared in awe. NO woman had EVER slapped HIM before! Not with his bright, clear blue eyes and black hair that he always had in a ponytail. Considering it looked so girlish on most guys, it actually just made him look cooler, not girly AT ALL. He looked over Kagome, with her chocolate-brown eyes and black hair that she wore down, framing her face perfectly and ending a few inches past her shoulders. And her clothes were good, too. After all, designer skinny jeans, light blue converses, and a white spaghetti strap shirt with red glitter hearts which was just a little tight fitting was good on a girl like her._

'_Damn, she's actually pretty hot. Now I'm not too guilty about accidently feeling her ass,' he thought, grinning. 'And holy SHIT, she hits HARD for a woman!'_

"_You know, I think you should go out with me." Kouga told her, leaning in close to her face._

_And getting another slap to the face. "I'm already going out with someone else, jackass!" she yelled, stomping off angrily._

She laughed a little, and Kouga frowned at her. "Oi, what's so funny, huh?" he asked.

Kagome hugged him and smiled wider. "Just thinking about when we first met. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I hit your ass by accident, you slapped me, I said you should go out with me, you slapped me AGAIN, told me you already had a boyfriend, and stomped off angrily, ne?" he said, returning the hug and laughing as he recalled the memory himself. "By the way, did I ever tell you that your slaps _hurt_?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well, they do. Seriously, my face stung for ten whole minutes!"

They both laughed. "Really now?" Kagome asked. "Well, I think it was the amazing-ness of how strong my slap was that led you to keep bothering me, ne? I'm glad you did. Especially after Inuyasha… ugh, I hate thinking about that!" She scowled at the memory.

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out, looking for him impatiently. He was the one who told her to meet him, for the love of God, AND it was raining! "Inuya--" She stopped suddenly, and felt a tear suddenly roll down her cheek at the sight she saw._

_Kikyou was pressed against the wall, Inuyasha's hands on her back pressing her to him, and her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck tightly. And she was clearly making out with him._

_And Inuyasha…_

… _Was ENJOYING it!_

_Kagome felt broken. She felt the flow of hot tears run down her face as she ran off, heading nowhere in particular. She collapsed somewhere… and found herself at the park. The same park where Inuyasha had officially asked her out. Kagome managed to get up and walk to a bench, then sat down on it and cried her heart out for a few minutes before wiping them away and digging out her cell phone, dialing her second most dialed number._

"_Hello?" asked a confused voice._

"_Hey." Kagome said hoarsely into the phone. "Sango, can you come pick me up?"_

"_Oh my God, Kagome, what happened? Where are you, I'll come right away!" Sango's voice was worried._

"_Inu… Inuyasha… He--" Kagome broke off. "Thanks, Sango. I'm at the park. Please, I'll tell you in the car."_

"_Okay, hun, just stay there .I'll be right over, I promise."_

"_Thanks so much Sango. See you in a few."_

_A few minutes later, Sango pulled up in a red Kia Rio. Kagome got up and weakly wobbled over as Sango opened the door for her from the driver's seat. "Now, tell me what the hell Inuyasha did." She said as Kagome shut the door. She had already turned on the heater, knowing that Kagome was going to be cold because she was so wet from the rain._

_Kagome burst into fresh sobs and told Sango the story, barely understandable as she cried on Sango's shoulder. Sango, not driving, patted Kagome on the head, smoothing out her hair like Kagome's mom would. She knew that it was something that would cheer Kagome up some. Kagome finally stopped crying again and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief handed to her by Sango. Sango started driving and took Kagome to her house. "Come on, you need rest now. And don't you dare start crying tomorrow at school, because you are coming with me and that's that! Besides, if you don't come I just might end up kicking Inuyasha's ass." Sango commanded, making Kagome smile weakly as she was helped out of the car and walked up to the door._

Kagome heard her phone ring.

_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses._

"Sango, what is it?" Kagome asked as she answered it after checking caller ID. Whispers in the Dark was, like, her favorite song ever, and she used it for the numbers of her best friends – Shippou, Rin, Sango, and Miroku.

"HEY! Where are you?" Sango demanded through the phone excitedly. In fact, she was so excited that Kouga could even hear her from his spot next to Kagome.

"I'm at the park right now with Kouga."

"Oooooohhhh, are you with him now?" Sango asked teasingly.

"No, baka." Kagome laughed. "Actually, Kouga and me are just hanging out because there's nothing better to do."

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I've got something that'll give you something better to do!" Sango said devilishly.

"Really?" Kagome asked, her attention caught. "What? Sango, if you don't tell me, I SWEAR that I WILL get revenge on you for it!"

"Miroku's birthday party!" Sango shouted, practically deafening Kagome's poor ear. "You WILL come with me. I demand it. You can bring Kouga if you want."

"Hmm… Well, OK, I guess. When is it?"

"The Friday after next. I'll pick you guys up, 'kay? Just come in casual clothes, it's not formal or anything."

"Fine. I'll start planning. After all, you know how well I tend to plan I advance, ESPECIALLY when it comes to CLOTHES!" Kagome said. "Bye Sango! See you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye Kags." Sango said as she hung up the phone. On her end, she was practically dying of excitement.

"Well, you want to come to Miroku's party Friday after next?" Kagome asked Kouga, smiling happily now that she had something to do other than chores and school, even if she did have to wait a little to do it. "It's casual clothes."

"Sure, why not? Miroku's a pretty good guy… even if the guy DOES have problems keeping his hands to himself around women. Least it's not other guys though, that'd be creepy."

"OK, I'm gonna go now, 'kay? Mum's probably driving herself spare by now, wondering where I'm at. In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't called me yet."

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen!_

_Bill Gates, captain of the Chess Team!_

_Jack Black, a clown, Brad Pitt, a quarterback._

_I've seen it all before… I WANT MY MONEY BACK!_

"Ah, speak of the devil." Kagome laughed. That ringtone was only ever used for family, and since Souta didn't like calling her (He's a big boy now, he's embarrassed by his big sister), and her grandpa wouldn't call her cell unless it was an emergency, that only left her mom.

"Bye Kouga!" she said, running off in the direction of home as she answered her frantic mother.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

On the day of Miroku's birthday party, Kagome was excited, yet depressed at the same time for some reason…

She didn't know why though…

Ah, well, she didn't care. She was looking real good in her outfit – a pair of light-wash flare jeans, her black-ribbon strap flip-flops, a tight fitting black tank top saying "You can't get this," in big clear rhinestones across her chest, and under it in smaller letters and a nice hot pink color it added "Because I'm way outta your league!" Her hair was in a braid at the moment, but she was going to take it out before leaving the house. She'd washed her hair the previous night and put it in a braid so it would be clean and wavy for the party.

She ran downstairs as she took out the braid carefully so she didn't mess up her hair. "Bye mom! I'm leaving now!" she said. Sango had called a few minutes earlier to let her know she was, like, five minutes away and Kouga was already with her in the back seat, grumbling about getting driven around by a girl. He could have gotten there himself!

…Okay maybe he would've gotten a bit lost here and there but still. He was a guy, and more prideful than most. Which just made him even MORE insufferable, because he was so _stubborn_ about it too.

Kagome chased these thoughts away as she checked herself in the mirror for, like, the dozenth time in the last hour, fixing her now wavy hair and leaving the hair band on her wrist in case she needed to use it later. Running outside happily, she saw Sango's Rio and ran to it, opening the passenger door and getting in. Sango waved at her, wearing a low v-neck short-sleeved shirt that said, "Hi! Where's your OFF button?" with a little white bunny below it, and black tight-fitting jeans, and black Vans with pink, blue, and white skulls around over the black.

"Hey! Come on, you still haven't told me where this party is gonna be!" Kagome pestered as she buckled her seat belt. Sango just laughed.

"Don't think you'll get it outta me that easy, Kags." She replied in a sing-song voice. "And also, you forgot Kouga." Kagome ducked her head in surrender and turned around to say hi to Kouga, who was wearing slightly baggy jeans (Though they were not hanging around his knees. Even though they ARE baggy, his boxers are completely covered too), and a black tee with a large target on it (Like the aiming thing you have on guns) that said "If it's called TOURIST SEASON, why can't we shoot them?" and a pair of Airspeeds apparently called "Spade" on the box.

They started talking about the latest gossip and stuff (What else would two girls do?) about their classmates and stuff. Kagome, who completely hated Inuyasha now and often wouldn't even speak to him (It was more like she would yell and practically be crying if he did, actually, she wasn't QUITE over him), even when he had tried to flirt around with her a few times, had heard that he and Kikyou were officially dating.

Kagome wondered more than a few times if she should tell Kikyou that Inuyasha might cheat on her… but she figured that Kikyou knew. Kagome had thought for awhile that the only reason Inu had cheated on her was because… well, it was KIKYOU. He had liked her for… God, who knew how many years?

He wasn't going to cheat on HER.

Sango pulled up in front of a karaoke place and dragged them inside after managing to find a parking spot. The receptionist asked if they were with Miroku's party (A few stragglers had already come early and told her there were going to be a few more of them) and when they said yes, she pointed them in the right direction.

Of course, most of the people were already there, except for them. There was Rin, Shippou, the guy who'd raised Miroku, a few random girls (Who were very pretty).

And, of course, Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kagome's heart gave a little twinge at seeing Inuyasha, but she acted as if she didn't see him. Miroku noticed they came in (They were the last of the guests) and came over to greet them (Mostly Sango, but still), and was looking pretty good in a pair of dark blue jeans and a shirt that said "R U 429" on it with a pair of Nikes on. "Oi, Kouga, can you do me a favor and make sure Sesshomaru doesn't try and pull a disappearing act? He's only here because Inuyasha got grounded but was allowed to come here, as long as Sesshomaru brought him and took him home. But he really seems like he just wants to ditch this and leave Inuyasha stranded here." Miroku asked, pointing to a little corner were they could see Sesshomaru, scowling furiously with his arms crossed. "Though, I must admit... it DOES seem as if he's staring at Kagura a little.... If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, no problem." Kouga said, agreeing. Sitting at a point where he could still see Sesshomaru without looking as if he was trying to keep an eye on him, all of them sat down before Sango got up, an evil and devilish smirk on her face.

"OOOOOKAAAAAAYYYYYY!" She shouted over all the talking. "Now that everyone's here, LET'S GET THE KARAOKE STARTED! First up: KAGOME!" she said, grabbing Kagome's arm up onto the little stage. Looking through the song book real quick, she found a song that she thought would be great. Kagome put it in and picked up the microphone.

_Remember the feeling,_

_Remember the day._

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away!_

Inuyasha felt bad. He knew that Kagome had found him cheating that day. He still wanted to be with her, he had really only kinda done it because of two reasons: One, it was Kikyou, she was hot, and they ad both likes each other for awhile. Two, he had wanted to see if Kagome really cared or not. That had been a big mistake.

_This moment I knew I would_

_Be someone else._

_My love turned around_

_And I fell._

Inuyasha's ears pressed against his head guiltily. Kagome was looking straight at him, her eyes full of hatred and sadness. She was a pretty decent singer – she could hold all the notes and song at the right pitch for most of the keys.

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you_

_In my life again._

Kouga was smiling. He knew who she was singing to; he could see Inuyasha's reaction. And it was pretty funny – Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open a little, his eyes were wide, and his ears were pressed flat against his head.

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you_

_Again._

_No, I don't need_

_You again._

Sango's eyes were also opened wide. "Wow, I knew she would pick a good song, but of all, this?" she said to Miroku, so distracted she hadn't noticed Miroku wrapping his arms around her waist from behind in a hug.

"She's not completely over him, is she?" he said in her ear softly, making her jump a little. She shook her head as she very quietly removed his hands from around her and stepped to the side. _You know, I like Miroku, a lot, honestly, but he is SO LECHEROUS it drives me CRAZY!_ She thought to herself, then added in silently, _But I guess a hug isn't very lecherous, unless he puts his hands somewhere they don't belong, and that time he didn't…. URGH, I am confusing myself now!_

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side._

_But after some time,_

_You just pushed me aside!_

_You never thought_

_That a girl could be strong._

In all honesty, Inuyasha never really had. He'd never been slapped or hit by Kagome, Sango, and a few other girls like Kikyou and Ayame to know that one of them could probably kick his ass.

Definition of sexist pig: See _Inuyasha_

_Now I'll show you_

_How to grow on._

Everyone was listening, even Kikyou, who was surprised at how Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She slipped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders, hugging on him like some slut, trying to make Kagome jealous that Kikyou had something that Kagome wanted.

Or what Kikyou THOUGHT what Kagome wanted.

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you_

_In my life again._

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you_

_Again._

_No, I don't need_

_You again._

Kagome finally finished. The music finally stopped and her mouth twisted into an evil smile. "Those of you who know my love life for the past year, you know why I sang that song. For those of you that don't, I'll tell you." She said. Inuyasha's look became one of alarm. _Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT!_ His mind screamed._ She's gonna tell everyone!_

"About ten months ago, I started dating Inuyasha." Kagome said, pointing lamely towards him and Kikyou. "One day, I found Kinky-hoe making out with him while WE were still going out. We broke up, yadda yadda yadda, and I started ignoring him even though it hurt pretty bad to do it. But now, I really don't give a flying pig shit about him. Girls, if he ever breaks up with Kikyou and asks _you_ out, don't believe it, because he'll always just cheat on you with her."

_That BITCH!_ Kikyou thought angrily. Kagome practically pranced off stage and went over to Kouga, sitting down in his lap and curling up against him. Kouga – who had been wanting to laugh like hell at Kagome's little speech, looked surprised as she did this, but he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist anyways, giving Inuyasha a look that just screamed "I got her, you didn't. That's what you get for cheating on her and acting like a bastard."

Sango smirked, stifling laughter and suddenly stopped when Kagome called her name. "Oh, by the way, you're up next to sing Sango." Miroku started smiling at how Kagome knew just how to draw attention to herself, then dump it on someone else. He pushed Sango up to the stage, winking at her to hurry up, choose, and start.

Inuyasha, however, was still watching Kagome, a hurt look on his face. He hadn't meant to make her that sad…

Kagome, who could see Inuyasha looking at her from the corner of her eye, and her smirk grew wider. Yeah, it hurt a little to be such a bitch, but at the same time, it was so much FUN! Kagome sat up for a second and kissed Kouga, right on the lips. She heard a low cat call coming from the two or three people next to them, but she ignored them. She then pulled away from Kouga and went back to snuggling up against him. He was really warm, and she felt cold, so it was a double advantage, 'cause out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha getting up to leave with Kikyou and Sesshomaru, a sad, sad look on his face even though Kikyou was flirting with him (God, she acted like such a SLUT!) and stuff. Kouga was grinning like an idiot at her and just held her even tighter, and they just listened as Sango sang along to Avril Lavigne's song Innocence. Somehow, it just fit in with the mood Kagome was in. Perfectly.

* * *

**SO! How'd you like it? Please tell me! R&R everyone! Reviews are LOVED, flames hated and will be ignored. ;). You know the drill, time to pay the piper. And a review is all I ask. BTW, I was thinking of doing a large-scale one, I'm gonna post a poll on my profile about it, on whether or not I should do it. =3. One that would last for awhile. Or at least a few chapters, depending on whether I suddenly get writer's block in the middle of it or what. Anyways, like I said, REVIEW! It will make me very happy. =D**


End file.
